Peices
by browneyes5174
Summary: Lex has lived with her father all her life. But when she gets sold to some freak for money, she finally finds her voice and runs away. When she comes to live with Sam and Emily, Jacob imprints on her, but she's scared to let anyone get close again.JacobOC
1. This Is Your Life Now

_**I don't own any of the characters that sound familiar! **_

Lex's POV

I sat on the counter, lost in thought, waiting for the oven to beep. I was thinking over the day, and the weird requests my dad had given me.

_We have a guest tonight, make sure you make a nice dinner._

_Wear your best tonight, and leave your hair down._

Then he had come up behind me, and put my mother's pearl necklace on me. _You look beautiful, just like your mother. Make me proud._

I shook my head and chuckled. Maybe he'd gone mad. I looked the polar opposite of my mother. Okay, we shared the same features and the same blue eyes, but I'd gotten my dad's pale skin and dark hair. Well, he did spend most of his time drunk, and that explained the poor condition of the house we were living in. But what really confused me, was while I was dressed in pearls and a pencil skirt, he had his stained NASCAR shirt and bleached cargo pants on. He'd explained it was because he didn't want to freak him out. I jumped as the oven beeped, then slid on my apron and oven mitts. I opened the oven door and carefully took out the roast. Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I heard my dad grunt.

I set the roast down on the middle of the dining table, where earlier I had laid out my china set.

I heard the stranger and my father conversing in low voices in the doorway.

"Lex!" I heard my dad call. "Come greet our guest!"

I sighed and slid off my mitts and my apron. I surveyed our guest as I walked towards them. He had a suit on, looking really sharp. He flashed his white teeth at me in a smile. Overall, he was very handsome. His brown eyes crinkled when he smiled. He couldn't be a day over 27.

_Oh crap,_ I thought. _This_ _had better not be one of his attempts at a blind date._

I smiled, and stuck my hand out. He shook it, and said, "Jason Lane."

"Lex Parker." I said, releasing his hands. "If you guys are ready to eat, everything is set."

"Yes, lets eat." My dad said. He lived for food.

As we walked towards the table, Jason stopped me and pulled out my chair for me. I froze, surprised. No one had ever done that for me before.

"Thank you," I said fervently, as I sat down.

"My pleasure." He said, as he pushed my chair in. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw dad sigh in relief.

I carefully sliced the roast in slices as Jason took his seat across from me. He took the knife from me, and finished slicing it himself, then served both my father and me.

_Wow… _I thought.

"So," he began conversationally. "How old are you, Lex?"

"I'm 17, I'll be eighteen next June." He nodded.

He started a conversation with my father, then complimented me on the food. I stood to go get the dessert, but again he stopped me.

"I'll get it. Where is it?"

"It's in the fridge on the top shelf," I said, as I sank back into my chair. It was weird for me to actually have someone helping out. In our house, I did everything. I was lucky if I got dad to put his plate in the sink.

He came back with it, and cut slices for everyone, then served us. I ate my piece in silence, as he and my father kept up a steady conversation.

"Lex, will you take our plates?" dad asked. This time Jason didn't object, he looked like he wanted to speak with my dad.

I nodded, then cleared the table. They didn't speak until they hear the water running, and I couldn't overhear.

I didn't hear someone sneaking up behind me, but it was only dad.

"Jason's outside. We have to talk." He gave me a serious gaze. I nodded. "Do you like Jason?" he asked.

"Sure, from how he's acted today, he seems like a real gentleman. He seems…nice." I complimented.

"Good, I'm glad you like him."

He hesitated.

"Dad, what do you want to tell me?" I could sense something was wrong.

"I'm glad you like him…because you're going to live with him from now on." My mouth dropped open.

"_What?"_ I hissed.

"He's giving me money, Lex. You know how much I need this. Just for a little while, until you're eighteen. Then you can leave if you want to. But, who knows? You might want to stay." He said quickly.

"You're…._selling me_?" The words sounded strange in that order.

"No, Lex. I-"

"How much?" I demanded.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me, how much?"

Dad grumbled something too low for me to hear.

"Speak up!" I shouted.

"700 dollars." He said, averting his eyes from my face.

I choked. 700. Not even 1,000.

"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking. "What did I do wrong, dad! Tell me, I'll make it right!"

"Lex." A voice said behind me.

I turned, now face-to-face with Jason.

"I'm not going anywhere." I vowed. "You can't make me! This is illegal!"

Jason rolled his eyes, and I couldn't believe I'd ever thought him handsome. It seemed ages ago that I did.

"_I'm not going anywhere!"_ I repeated, turning to run up to my room. Jason caught me by the waist, and I struggled until we both crashed to the ground. I kicked him, and he punched me in the head. I stopped struggling, dazed. He took advantage of this and scooped me off of the ground. He walked out of the house, and I took one last look at me dad. He had his face away from me, probably not wanting to see the bruises I knew where already forming on my face. "I hate you!" I screamed.

I stopped struggling as Jason tossed me into the back seat of his black Wrangler. I broke down on the seat, soaking it in my tears.

"Get used to it, Lex." Jason spat. "This is your life now."


	2. Concealer

_**I don't own anything that sounds familiar. All of that belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. This chapter is for jbthatsme33, my first reviewer.**_

Jacob's POV

It had been almost two years since Bella had 'died.' I had been the only one to take the news of her 'death' hard. But that didn't mean the pack wasn't suffering. All were, because they felt my pain like their own. I felt guilty when I saw them wince at my thoughts and memories. But there was nothing I could do about that. Embry said all I needed was a distraction, and I had been trying to do just that. I'd been putting all my time into schoolwork, and my car. But I knew that wasn't what they were hoping for.

They were hoping I would imprint.

And I thought they were all crazy.

No matter how much I told them it wasn't going to happen, they didn't believe me and hoped for the day to come, and soon.

The phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered on the first ring.

"Jake, you're awake!" Embry said.

I looked at the clock. "Its 3:oo in the afternoon."

"I called earlier and your dad said you were asleep." He said, sounding confused.

Oh. I'd told my dad to hold any calls, because I was too 'tired.' But he understood that I needed some time to myself.

"Oh, right. What do you want?" I said quickly.

"Sam wanted me to call you to remind you about your boundaries tonight."

"Why, am I switching with anyone?"

"No, but-"

"Then I know, Embry. No need to call."

"I-" he sighed on the other end. "Well just don't forget about Emily's on Friday."

"Right." And I hung up the phone. I knew about Emily's. But that didn't mean I would go. I hadn't gone to one of these 'gatherings' in months. I hadn't been up to seeing the looks of pity on everyone's faces. I was just getting over Bella and I didn't need one of their 'looks' to remind me about what I went through, again.

I sighed and walked out to my garage. I smiled when I saw my Rabbit parked inside. Right now, she was my life.

!!

Lex's POV

I woke up, my body numb. I looked around me, trying to figure out where I was, when it all came crashing down on me again. A sob escaped me as I remembered the horror that was last night. _700 dollars. That's how much my life is worth. _

I looked around again, this time to distract myself. I was in a hotel room, which explained the fine order of things. Jason didn't catch me as a guy who shopped at Crate & Barrel.

_Jason_.

I froze. He must be in here somewhere; he wouldn't just leave me alone to where I could escape. At the foot of my bed was a note, on top of a pile of clothing.

_Gone to get some breakfast. Take a shower and put this on, we have a flight to catch at 2:oo. Meet me in the café when you're done. Concealer is on the counter. And don't even __think__ about trying anything, Lex. _

_Love,_

_Jason._

I read and reread the note, confused. _Concealer is on the counter._ Oh, well. I looked at the clock. 7:53. I sighed and took the pile of clothes to the bathroom with me, knowing I had no choice.

I showered quickly, and dressed hurriedly. I was on my way out of the bathroom when I froze at my reflection.

A black bruise was forming on my forehead. I mentally cursed Jason, and then remembered the strange sentence in the note. _Concealer is on the counter._ Jason must have seen my forehead before he left. I dabbed some on, until it looked good enough that you would have to look closely to notice it. Satisfied, I slid the sandals that were by the door on, then left the hotel room.

I took the stairs, buying myself time before I would have to look into my captor's face again. I didn't even consider the option of my escape, knowing he would eventually find me. _One more year_, I told myself. I couldn't wait for my eighteenth birthday.

I sighed as I reached the last step, and pushed the door open to the lobby. And there he was, the picture of perfection. He was wearing plaid shorts and a surf shop shirt, looking like any California tourist would. As I walked toward his table he stood, and pulled out a chair for me, the one right next to his. I chose a different chair, not wanting to sit that close to him.

"Still stubborn, aren't we?" he said, and bent down to brush his lips across mine. I stiffened as he did, and he chuckled. "Well, at least you didn't pull away." He said as he sat down.

"Remind me, next time, and I will." I said icily.

"Good morning to you too, babe."

I turned my face away from him, and pretended to be really interested in the different café shops.

"I already ordered for you, since you weren't awake. I put it in the car, you can eat on the way."

I nodded curtly.

He sighed and stood, and I did the same.

He grabbed my hand, and when I tried to pull away, he squeezed harder. So I give up, and my hand hung loosely in his. But right when we were in sight of the Wrangler, I pulled away, hard. He got into the car, and when he saw I had gotten into the back seat, he got angry.

"What are you doing, Lex?"

"Sitting." I replied innocently.

"Front seat. Now." He commanded.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Back to My Seat, And Jason

_**I don't own anything that sounds familiar. All of that belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I'd love to get some more reviews, it keeps me motivated!**_

Lex's POV

I woke up sweating, my head resting on something hot. I artificial smell filled my nostrils, and I realized I was still on the plane. I lifted my head up, and looked at what I had been laying on. Or rather, who.

"Well, well. Look who's awake." Jason bent and kissed my lips, and I was too groggy to object. I moved as far as I could away from him, and bumped into someone beside me.

"Hey, watch it!" roared a voice next to me. I looked to see who it was, and a large bearded man in a black leather jacket glared back at me. I shrank back against Jason's chest, trying to give the man as much room as possible.

He looked at Jason, and said, "You've got yourself a pretty little girlfriend there. Better teach her some discipline, though. You know how they get these days."

"Believe me, I know." Jason said. He wrapped his arms around me, and I squirmed uncomfortably.

"I need to use the bathroom," I lied. Jason nodded, and let me go. I quickly undid my seat belt, and walked towards the front of the plane.

"Can I help you?" a smiling attendant asked. It was a painful smile, like it hurt her to do it.

"Actually, yes. How much longer do we have?"

"About 15 minutes, ma'am."

I nodded and gave her my thanks, and she pointed me to the bathroom.

I stayed in there until I heard someone knock on the door, telling me the plane was about to land. So, sighing, I went back to my seat, and… Jason.

!!

Jacob's POV

"I'm not going." I said, glaring at Embry and Quil. We were in my kitchen, arguing.

"Yes, you are." Embry growled.

"No, I'm not." I hissed.

"Don't make us do this to you, Jake." Quil said, holding up a rope. They had even attached a huge muzzled at the end.

"You wouldn't dare," I snarled.

"Actually we would. Sam gave us permission to use force if you didn't agree to come willingly."

I glared at them both, then scowled. "Fine. But don't expect me to be good company. I'll be in the corner the whole time, plotting my revenge for this."

They smiled triumphantly.

"This didn't take as long as we thought it would, so… I guess you're free for the next couple of hours. But be warned, Jake. If you don't show up at 7 o'clock sharp, we'll come back for you, and we'll use this." Quil threatened.

"I already agreed I would go. Now get out of my house before I get the shotgun." I snarled.

They laughed, and left, satisfied with their work.

I sank down into the nearest chair, wondering what I had just gotten myself into.

!!

Jason's house was not at all what I expected. Or where I expected, for that matter. He lived right on the boundary lines where a place called Forks, and a place called La Push met. But his house was beautiful. It was a forest green, with tan in places, and a garden in front. Where I had pictured the Adams Family, I got Martha Stewart.

He chuckled when he saw the look of surprise on my face.

"Well, do you want to go in?"

I shrugged, but I was really dying to see the inside. It was sick really. I hated Jason with every fiber in my being, and this was the last place on earth I wanted to be. Yet I still wanted to see the inside of this marvel.

We entered, and my mouth dropped open again. I was not disappointed. It had a huge kitchen, and a large dining room and living room. There was a big glass on the back wall, where you could see a nice pool.

"My mom designed it. She didn't want me living in some rundown shack. She refuses to let me pay for the house bill, so I can afford this place by only paying the water and electric bill. Do you like it?" he asked, a smiled playing on the edge of his lips.

I merely nodded, unable to say anything.

"The room is off that way, you can put your stuff in it."

I froze. The room, not your room.

"Jason… how many rooms are in your house?"

"Three." I relaxed. "But I converted the second and third into and office space and a gym. So, you will be sleeping with me." Oh. My. God.

I froze again, horror etched into every pore of my face. He pretended not to notice.

"It's 5:oo already, so you might want to get a move on, if you want to go to bed early."

There was no way in the universe I wanted to go to bed at all. I would stay up all night, every night if I had to.

"I don't think-"

"Lex, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." He said with a hard gaze.

I swallowed hard, and then stiffly walked into his room. _Our room_, I reminded myself in disgust. I set my stuff down on the floor, not believing my bad fortune.

_**Don't worry you guys, Jacob and Lex will meet in either the next chapter, or the one after that. I promise! Lex just has so much she wants to say, and I don't want to bore you with long chapters.**_


	4. Filthy

_**I don't own anything that sounds familiar. All of that, I give credit to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. Lex, Jason, her father, and the plot are mine. This chapter is for all of my lovely reviewers. To Jbthatsme33, twilightfan78, eli, -BeeVee-THEEAmazing, sounds of music, and my one anonymous reviewer: You Guys Rock! Keep up with the awesome reviews!**_

Lex's POV

I dropped my stuff off quickly, then set off to the kitchen to see what he had in the pantry for dinner.

Surprise, surprise. It was full to the top of cans, spices, and whatnot. His Martha Stewart mom really spoiled him. I decided on a seasoned tilapia with some brown rice. I was paying too much attention to the fish to notice him come up behind me, and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Lex," he whispered. I froze. His lips burned a trail across my neck, and I stammered, "F-f-food's about read-d-dy." I felt him bury his face in my hair and sigh. He let me go, but I felt his gaze follow me as I set the table and served us both. We ate in silence, and I rushed to get the plates to wash before Jason could try anything else.

I finished them, too quickly in my anxiety. I looked around for something else to do, and my eyes found the clock. 5:30 stared back at me. I sighed in relief. He couldn't possibly want to go to bed this early.

I walked into the room to put my clothes in the drawers, when I felt someone grab me from behind. I gasped as Jason picked me up and pinned me to the bed.

He chuckled at my horror-struck face. "You didn't think I was going to give up, did you? Come one, baby, you know me better than that." I struggled as he leaned himself down on top of me. His tongue traced the curve of my lips, and I jabbed him with my knee, where I knew I would hurt him most. He bit down on my bottom lip, hard and I screamed. I threw him off of me, crying out in pain as his teeth tore a scratch beneath my lips.

I wasted no time in jumping off the bed and racing to the door. But he was faster. "Where do you think you're going, Lex?" he said. The look he gave me made me feel instantly filthy. He laughed as I shuddered, and reached to grab me. "_Don't touch me!_" I turned suddenly, and instead of grabbing me, he ripped off my cardigan, and I was left with a light pink beater. I looked for something, anything, to throw at him before he took advantage of my little setback. My hands closed around a glass vase, and I aimed for his head.

It shattered as it collided with his head, shards going everywhere. They sliced my hands, one making a deep cut just below my neck. I looked away as I saw blood pour onto what was left of my outfit. Distracted, I didn't notice Jason sink to the floor, unconscious. I would have time for an escape, but mere minutes, I knew. I hadn't hit him hard enough to keep him out for long. I wrenched open the door and ran out into the living room. I grabbed my red converse, but didn't bother to put them on in my haste. I ran to the front door and unlocked it, running out into the night.

--

Jacob's POV

I sighed for about the fiftieth time. I knew there was no way out of it, now that we were already on the way. I'd argued to drive myself, in my Rabbit, until they agreed. They would only let me come alone if they could drive behind me, making sure I didn't bail on the way. Of course I'd said no way, and of course they didn't listen. In the end, I'd given up, just as they expected me to. They didn't actually believe that I would try to escape, but just in case, to antagonize me, they'd tied Quil's rope and toy muzzle to the antenna of Embry's Roadmaster. Every time I glanced at it in the rearview mirror, I would unconsciously growl, and they'd break up into fits of hysterical laughter.

Everyone was outside when we finally pulled into the driveway. And, of course, seeing Quil's hilarious "_force weapons_" they all burst out laughing. I growled and slammed the door shut, slamming it a little harder than necessary, making the car tremble. I didn't look up as I walked towards them, knowing if I saw them laughing at me, I'd lose the control I'd worked so hard on acquiring. Jared patted me on the back, still laughing, and I shoved him off.

"Hush!" Emily told everyone. Then, turning to me, she said, "It's so nice to see you, Jake. It's been too long." The last of the laughter died away at this. It was the pack's way of silently agreeing with her.

I kept my eyes on the ground and Emily sighed. "Well, let's get started!" she said, clapping her hands once. Everyone started merging into the house, but I remained where I was. Sam noticed this, and he came towards me.

"Jacob." He began. "It means a lot to Emily for you to be here. You broke her heart when you stopped coming to her dinners. She really cares about you. We all do. You're family. And if you don't want to be here, than at least pretend that you do. For Emily."

I nodded mutely.

"She didn't sleep last night trying to make everything special for you tonight. Try to make an effort for her. Who knows? You just might enjoy yourself."

I snorted, and he chuckled. He put his arms across my shoulders and led me in the house. A wave of nostalgia came upon me when I smelled all the food. Emily smiled at me and, despite my mood, I let a smile stretch across my face. Her face lit up, and Sam smiled at me.

I noticed all of the food on the counter happened to be my favorites. And, jeez, was there a lot. So, to make her happy, I ate until I thought I would explode.

I started to enter in the different conversations that were going on, and before I knew it, I was laughing and joking with all of my brothers. I saw Embry lean over to Quil and smile, saying, "Jake's back." And he was. The old Jacob Black began coming back to me, taking over, pushing out the depressed, grieved zombie I had become.

And while I chatted and laughed with them, I noticed something. I felt _happy_. My smiles weren't forced, I didn't have to concentrate on not zoning out, and most importantly…

…not one time did Bella Swan cross my mind.


	5. The Meeting

_**Sorry the last chapter was a little short…and choppy. I wasn't too happy with how Jacob's POV turned out. But he sort of spoke through me and I didn't even notice what I was writing until I was done. Please don't hate me, people. Thanks again to all the fantastic reviewers. You are amazing! Now here is the chapter you have all been waiting for … (I know I have been, too!) drum roll please….I present to you, chapter 5, The Meeting. Love you guys!**_

Lex's POV

My feet were numb as I ran across the road, and I wouldn't have felt that I was still running if it were not for the noise of my feet slapping against the road. I knew it wasn't smart to run by the road, but it was slightly less painful here, than on the rocky ground next to it. I wasn't aware of how long I had been running, or in what direction for that matter. I briefly saw an old wooden sign as I ran past, reading _Welcome to La Push_.

Then the pain started to hit me, hard. My muscles started screaming, and my breath struggled to come out. I suddenly knew how long I had been running: _too long_. All I knew was that I needed to find somewhere to hide, and soon.

I was about to collapse when I turned around, and saw headlights faintly in the distance. Oh. My. God. I recognized that car. I turned forward and ran with all my might, when suddenly, a little house appeared. As I ran towards it, I heard voices and booming laughter coming from inside. I turned around, and saw Jason getting closer. I knew he'd seen me, and needed to get help, and fast. I ran to the house and banged on the door, sobs taking over me, and yelled, "Help! HELP! Somebody, anybody, help! Please, I'm begging you! He'll kill me! HELP! Someone help. Please," The last three words came out as a whisper, and I noticed it had gone quiet inside. And, to my joy, the door swung wide open, and I was blinded by the light.

--

Jacob's POV

"Help! HELP! Somebody, anybody, help! Please, I'm begging you! He'll kill me! HELP! Someone help. Please." The last word sounded like a sob, and we all jumped to our feet. "Emily, go upstairs." Sam ran to the door, wrenching it open.

A thin girl, covered in bloodstains, stood in the door way, frozen, as if blinded. But she quickly gained her composure and dashed into the house, slamming and locking the door behind her. She was breathing heavily, and leaning on the door for support. Then she looked up, as if just realizing we were there. Her eyes scanned the room, and she suddenly looked afraid. Her eyes stopped when they reached mine…

… and my whole world shifted.

She was beatiful, absolutely beautiful, despite the state she was in now. She had dark hair that framed her face perfectly, and deep blue eyes.

She pushed herself away from the door, and cringed when we made a circle around her. She stared at us, both intimidated and terrified by our size. She unconsciously wiped dry blood off of her neck, the movement making blood drip out of a wound just under it.

_I'll kill whoever did this to her._ I vowed. I was startled by my sudden violent desire to tear the criminal, limb from limb. I growled, and she flinched, scared. But the subject of her terror changed when the pounding on the door began.

"Open the door! I know you're in there, Lex, and you'd better believe you're in big trouble!" She cowered away from the door and started to back away from the door, towards me. I pulled her behind me, taking a protective stance in front of her. I felt her bury her face in my back and, despite the circumstances, I felt like the happiest man in the world. And there was only one thing that could make me happier. My hands ached to strangle the man standing just outside the door.

"Open it, Sam." I commanded. He opened the door, and every one of my brothers started growling as the wretch burst in.

--

Lex's POV

Suddenly, my world started to tremble. It took me a couple of seconds before I realized that it was the man in front of me that was shaking, not the earth. With my face pressed into his back, I could feel him tense as the door creaked open. I shivered, though not from the cold, seeing as this shirtless stranger was emanating heat from every pore. It was unnatural, but my mind was too jumbled at the moment to process it.

Rumbling growls filled my ears as I heard another set of footsteps enter the house. The footsteps ceased, but the growls did not.

I stole a peek over to the side, and I saw Jason turn to the tallest, the one named Sam. "Just give me the girl, and I'll be on my way."

Sam shook his head. "I don't think she'll be going anywhere with you." He turned towards the man in front of me, not taking his eyes off of Jason. Jason glanced at us, and his gaze hardened.

He muttered something under his breath, something too low for me to hear. But I had a feeling that everyone else could hear it. "Then let me just talk to her."

Sam turned his gaze to us. "Jacob," he said.

"Absolutely not!" the man in front of me, Jacob, hissed. I was confused that Sam had asked Jacob if it was okay, and not me. But my muscles relaxed when Jacob refused.

Sam walked towards us, and stepped around Jacob, his eyes softening when he looked at me. "It's your decision. Is there anything you want to say to this man?" And suddenly, I realized that there was something I wanted to tell him.

I nodded, and slowly walked towards the middle of my room, towards my former captor. He looked daggers at me.

"Jason. You're the most vile person I've ever met. You've taken away my dignity, my identity, my pride. Do you know what it's like to wake up every morning in fear of what new bruise you're going to give me next? I only have one thing to say to you. You need help. I pity the girl the next girl who fall into your clutches. You-" His hand moved towards me in lightning speed, and I heard the slap before I felt it. Blood trickled down the side off my mouth. Everyone moved towards him at the same time, but I put up my hand to stop them. "That's the last time you'll ever touch me." I said, then made way for them. Every person in the room was shaking in fury, and moving forward with malice in their eyes. Jacob stopped in front of me, shaking visibly.

"Wait! Wait!" I heard Jason from somewhere in the middle of them. "You can't take her! She's mine, I paid for her fair and square!"

Jacob snarled. "She's not a pair of shoes, she's a human being!" he roared.

I looked away as everyone pushed him outside, closing the door behind them. Jacob and I were left alone in the room. He turned around to face me, concern on his face. "Are you okay?" A sob escaped me, and tears slid down my face. He pulled me into his arms, and let me break down completely.

As I cried silently against his chest, I found that for the first time since my mother died, I felt like I belonged. I felt…safe.

_**Well, there it is! I hope you liked it!**_


	6. Free

_**Sorry I took so long to update, but to be honest, I had no idea what to write about!! I hope you guys still love me after I was so mean. **_

Lex's POV

I sat on 'my' bed, frozen, looking back on the day. I took a deep breath and walked to the window, opening it as wide as it would go. I gasped when I saw the full moon, its beauty tearing through me like a razor to stitches. My eyes raked across the moonlight forest, and I was again struck with how beautiful the night was. I was seeing everything with new eyes, and had a newfound curiosity for everything. It was new to me, being free.

_Free._

My breathing hitched and I staggered back to my bed, where I sat and hugged my knees. Tears streamed down my face as the realization hit me.

I'm free.

No more living in fear, no more crying myself to sleep, no more empty promises to myself on how everything was going to be "all right." I didn't have to pretend anymore. I was safe.

_I'm free._

--

Jacob's POV

"What?!" I hissed, waves of rage coursing through me. Quil cowered away from the venom in my voice. "How could he have escaped?!"

"It wasn't our fault! We had him and then all of the sudden, he ran to his car and took off past the treaty line!"

"That's pathetic." I snarled. "You're telling me that he was too much for a pack of seven _werewolves?!_ Someone screwed up, and someone's going to _pay_." I said icily, and he cowered away once more.

"Calm, Jacob." Sam's deep voice carried through the clearing we were in. I sighed, and my muscles relaxed, immediately obeying the alpha command.

"How can you ask me to be calm, Sam? She's just been assured she's safe for the first time in the past few months and now _this_?"

"He'll come back for her Jacob. And when he does, we'll be ready."

"Should we tell her?" Quil asked. A snarl ripped from my throat, and he winced.

"_Enough_." Sam commanded. "I think it would be best if we waited on that." He said, answering Quil's obvious question.

"Fine." I said. "But promise me something Sam." He raised his eyebrows at me. "When he comes back, I want to be the one to rip him to shreds. He's going to pay double for every time he ever touched her." I growled. He nodded.

"I never got to congratulate you, Jacob. I'm sure you'll be happy together." I cracked a smile as Lex's beautiful face flashed through my mind. "Take the night off, my gift to you. We'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Sam." He nodded again, and I took off through the dark trees.

"And Jacob? Be careful." I turned back and looked into his eyes. He didn't need to say more, I understood. Lex was fragile at the moment, and I needed to be as careful as I possibly could with her. I wouldn't be another Jason.


End file.
